Be My Queen
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Ben/jimmy Prince Au


Disclaimers:  
>I do not own falling skies or it's characters. This is a homosexual pairing so if you don't like then Bye! Rated M for language.<br>R&R, enjoys

Xxxx

Despite the fact that Hal is the future king, Bens mom always says he'd make a better king than him.

Hal glares at her every time, making Matt almost fall off her chair laughing and Ben blush at the compliment. They all know Rebecca only says it because Ben is smart and likes to study politics and be part of the discussions about the kingdom, but Hal was always better at making decisions and their mom just teases them about the subject to help Hal become an even better ruler.

Like he even needs to try that hard.

His brother is amazing.

Ben was always okay with the teasing. He never wanted to be a king anyway, and as long as it's just that – a joke – he can deal with the comments and then go back to what he always does, read books, play chess with Denny and listen to Lourdes and Rick complain and/or pine over each other.

It's not until he turns seventeen and meets Jimmy that he gets jealous of Hal for the first time.

Because Jimmy is going to be the king of his own kingdom and will probably have to marry some nice lady who's the heiress of her own castle and they will have lots of children while Ben will just die alone in a farm house full of cats.

It's what Matt says, anyway.

Over the years that followed Anytime Ben talked with Jimmy the young prince might of thought it was out of a friendly endearment, but for Ben it was always much much more.

From that first afternoon when they were alone and Jimmy pushed him in the lake, forcing Ben to grab his arm and tug jimmy with him to the water where they both emerged gasping for air and laughing until Jimmy pressed their lips in a deep filthy kiss; to the many nights spent awake in Bens bedroom, touching each other everywhere before falling asleep exhausted only to wake up some time later and have sex all over again.

He found out soon enough that he was ruined for other people forever while Jimmy just kept coming and going, talking and flirting with other people like nothing ever happened.

It's just the way life is, really. Because while Ben is smart and he would probably be a good king, he's never going to be one and he's never going to have Jimmy.

Those are facts and Ben will have to learn how to live with them.

Xxxx

"You are so warm." Jimmy moans, hiding his face on the crook of Bens neck. He's visiting Boston for the third time this month and Ben doesn't know how he keeps finding excuses to convince Queen and King Boland to let him travel all the time. "How are you so warm?"

"How are you so cold?" Ben retorts, running a hand over Jimmys' back.

He should be stronger than this, but he just can't stop. Jimmys sixteenth birthday is next week and soon enough Jimmy will choose his future wife – who won't be Ben because he's not a woman (despite Denny's attempts to dress him like one when they were five) – and Ben just wants to be with Jimmy while he still can.

"You have a point." Jimmy mumbles before pulling back to look Ben in the eye. "You look sad."

Ben can't help but smile softly. He hopes Jimmy will marry someone who's going to love him just like Ben does, because even though he's breaking Bens heart, Jimmy still deserves to be happy. "It's nothing."

"That was a lie." Jimmy states. "I know when you are lying."

Ben arches an eyebrow at him. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Jimmy smiles, poking at bens chest. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I understand."

Ben shakes his head and smirks. He knows better than to fall into Jimmys trap. "I'm sure you do."

Jimmy punches his arm before throwing his head back and laughing. The movement leaves his throat exposed and Ben feels his dick twitch when he thinks about the way he trailed kisses all over Jimmys neck just last night.

"Stop thinking about sex." Jimmy says, startling Ben from his thoughts.

"How would you know what I was thinking?"

"I know everything about you." Jimmys eyes shine in amusement and Ben gulps. "Just like you know everything about me."

That makes Ben blink confused. "I – do?"

"Of course." He leans in, pressing a kiss on the corner of Jimmys mouth. "Why else would I choose you to be my queen?"

Ben stills, lets the hand that was caressing Jimmys back under the sheets fall motionless on the bed. "What."

The amusement is gone from Jimmys' eyes in a second and he starts to blush. "I thought you knew it? I'm turning sixteen next week after all."

No, Ben most definitely didn't know that. He wouldn't be moping around the castle and eating ice cream after midnight with Rick if he did. "I didn't."

"Oh." Jimmy whispers, moving to sit on the bed. "I just – we have been dating for a year now and I thought you knew that I wasn't going to just date anyone unless it was serious."

There must be a catch, Ben thinks. Maybe Matt plotted this to get revenge over Ben for helping Hal hide his favourite teddy when he was five.

There's no way Jimmy is saying what Ben thinks he's saying.

"Dating." He repeats dumbly. "Dating."

"Yes?" Jimmy asks. "Oh no. You –" He points at Ben, who only blinks, and then at himself. "we were dating!" He says, confusion turning into anger. "We are dating. Don't tell me we aren't! I'm going to kill you!"

Ben shakes his head before he can think better and watches Jimmys' face fall. "I thought it was just sex!"

"Sex?" Jimmy hisses, standing as he pulls on his pants. "All those times we watched movies together and talked about books and held hands in front of your brothers and you were only doing it for sex?" He spits the last word like it's poison. Ben never saw him so angry since a paper accused King Boland of having an affair with some woman while Jimmys mom was out of the country.

"I thought that was what you wanted!" Ben stands too, not even bothering with pants. He's wearing underwear anyway, and it's not like Jimmy will care. "Why would you want to date me? It's not like we could ever be together!"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmys demands, making sure to keep his eyes on Bens face in that same way he does when he doesn't want to be distracted by Bens body. "Did you miss the part where I said I want you to be my queen?" He blushes. "I meant king ." He corrects then waves absently. "Whatever."

Bens chest feels like it might explode with happiness. "But – me? Why?"

Jimmy narrows his eyes at him. "Why? Because you're smart and funny. You understand me like no one else does, except maybe maggie but I don't want to have sex with her so –" He says, eyes softening as he walks towards Ben. "And especially because you treat me like I'm a person and not a kingdom." Ben gulps at the expression on Jimmys face, so open and honest. And it's all because of Ben. "I fell in love with you the moment we met. And I thought this –" Jimmy gestures between them. "it was just the beginning of something awesome."

"God." Ben gasps before pulling Jimmy by the waist and kissing him breathless. "I thought I was never going to have you." He kisses Jimmy again. "I thought you were going to choose someone else and I would end up alone and dreaming about you forever."

"Idiot." Jimmy whispers fondly as he strokes Bens cheek. "It was always you."

"It will always be you."

Jimmy grins and it's the most beautiful thing Ben has ever seen. "Are you going to be my queen then?"

Ben glares but they both know he doesn't mean it. "Fine. But I'd like to point out that I will only do it because I was taught to never deny a king's request."

Jimmy laughs happily, making Bens heart skip a beat at the thought that Jimmy is laughing because of him, because of Ben. "Whatever you say, your grace."

Xxxx

Thanks for reading, please leave a review telling what you thought, means a lot:)

Peace.


End file.
